Broken Cycle
by EdwardBiteMePlz
Summary: After Jasper attacks Bella in the beginning of New Moon.


He hates me.

I hate me.

Bella...doesn't hate me? How can she be so wonderful? How can I be such a monster?

I run. As fast as I can. Alice feels depressed.

They're pressing down on me, all these emotions.

And the smell of blood...

I shake my head. How could I do that to Edward?

I run faster, into the forest, leaping easily across the river. The smell of the roses Alice put out mixed with Bella's one drop of blood clings to my nose; my tongue, desperately, trying to incite the monster in me that was so present just minutes ago.

Suddenly something crashes into me and sends me flying to the ground. The sharp sound of rock colliding echoes through the forest. We are in a small clearing where the branches do not cover the sky, and very little starlight dusts smoothly across the ground, tickling each blade of grass. The stars are in the sky, but it seems like they're also on the ground.

I lie on the ground, not making an effort to move. He can tear me to pieces.

"You wouldn't stop," Edward states in a monotone and holds his hand out. I grab it, even though I can tell he wanted a small slice of revenge. Edward jerks me up and I immediately let go of his hand and turn away from him.

"Bella's okay," Edward ventured and I cringed.

He sighed. "Jaz, it's not you're fault. It's mine. I absolutely hate myself." His voice was full of despair and bitterness.

"How is it your fault Edward?" I turn to glare at him. Can't he just let me hate myself?

Edward caught onto my pugnacious attitude. "Jasper! How can it NOT be my fault?! I shouldn't have met Bella in the first place! I shouldn't have let James get by me! I should've known that would happen! She hangs around with vampires! It was going to happen sooner or later!" He was pressing his knuckles into his head, and his eyes were wide.

"I'M THE ONE WHO COULDN'T HANDLE A TINY PAPERCUT!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. "I'm the weak one, always! How can I do that to her? She doesn't even blame me! HOW CAN I DO THAT TO YOU?!"

We both sat there panting in the dark forest, staring at each other, sensing his emotions while he read my thoughts.

"Let me go Edward."

"No."

"Please, Edward. Alice doesn't deserve me..."

"Jasper if you think leaving will help ALICE, you're sadly mistaken. She sees you leaving and she's freaking out right now."

I thought of my wonderful Alice. So beautiful. Why does an angel want a demon like me?

"I know."

I turned around to look at him and he was staring up into the stars.

"She's like...Like a brilliant meteor that lights up the sky. So beautiful and bright and warm." I watch the look in Edward's eyes as he is lost in the dark sky.

"And she blinds you. With her beauty." His lips are barely moving and his arms are crossed as he stares into the night.

Alice never saw the light. How is that possible for someone so bright?

"I need to go take Bella home."

"I need to leave Edward. It's too dangerous."

He finally turns his gaze on me, his face filled with discovery, but inside, he is so pained.

"You're right. It's too dangerous. But it's not just you Jasper. Bella needs a normal life. We need to leave." And with that, he turns and walks into the dark forest, towards our house.

Pain is radiating off of him, as well as determination.

What have I done?

I look into the stars and they twinkle down at me. The moon isn't there.

This night is the beginning of a new moon. I didn't realize how long that darkness would last as I sat on the ground and stared up at the blank space where the glowing orb should have been.

Little did I know those stars would be the last light I would see for awhile.

The black emptiness swallowed all of the happiness up tonight, leaving a girl hurt, a family strained, and many, many hearts broken.

But not as much as the two hearts, that sat on a small bed, listening to a CD that would soon be placed under a loose floorboard, not to be heard for a long period of darkness.

The moon's cycle was broken, stuck on the time where there was no hope to light up the dark, vast, shadow of twilight.


End file.
